typingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Room
The Room is a 2003 American independent romantic drama film by Tommy Wiseau, it's writer, director, producer, executive producer, and star. The film is primarily centered on amiable banker Johnny and his future wife, Lisa, who has an affair with his best friend, Mark. A significant portion of the movie is dedicated to emotional subplots focusing on Johnny's friends like Denny and Peter the Psychologist. The movie is widely considered to be among the greatest movies of all time. Respected source, Watchmojo.Com, ranked the movie first on "Top 10 Things Better Than Sex". TIME Magazine honored Tommy Wiseau as the "Greatest Living Director" and former President Barrack Obama gave Wiseau a "Lifetime Achievement Award" deeming that "a movie so good that its creator couldn't possibly be from this planet to make it". The movie's golden reel is preserved in Smithsonian Museum and heavily guarded by guards to this day so that future generations can watch Wiseau's masterpiece. Plot Johnny is a successful banker who lives in San Fransisco with his future wife, Lisa. They share an intense, intimate relationship characterized by passionate hardcore sex. One morning, Johnny buys a steamy hot red dress for Lisa, who is so happy for Johnny's gift. Suddenly, their friend, Denny, visits them before Johnny and Lisa goes up stairs for hardcore pillow-fighting. Denny joins them and leaves just as Johnny and Lisa are about to get it on to the tune of "I Will" by Jarah Gibson. After the steamy hot sex they have, Johnny goes to work. Lisa's mother, Claudette, visits her and Lisa tells her that she doesn't love Johnny anymore. After Claudette leaves, Lisa calls Johnny's best friend, Mark, for a "talk". Lisa ends up seducing Mark and the two have hot passionate sex in the staircase to the tune of "Crazy" by Clint Gamboa. After work, Johnny went to the flower shop to buy a dozen red roses for Lisa and the saleslady told him that he was her favorite customer. Denny visits Lisa and asks for a task, showing Denny's immaturity and bratty behavior. After Denny leaves, Johnny arrives and gives Lisa the flowers. He tells Lisa that he didn't get the promotion after his boss tells him that he has to wait three months. After Lisa gives Johnny a drink, Lisa and Johnny later have sex in the bedroom again to the tune of "Baby You and Me" by Gamboa with Bell Johnson. Lisa's mother visits Lisa again and tells her that she has breast cancer with few months to live. Lisa tells her that Johnny got drunk and hit her last night but Claudette refutes that Johnny doesn't drink. After the talk, one of Johnny and Lisa's friends, Michelle, and her boyfriend, Mike, breaks into their home to have sex before Claudette and Lisa interrupts them. Meanwhile, Denny is confronted by his drug dealer, Chris-R, who threatens him about the drug money. Before Denny is shot, Mark and Johnny stop Chris-R and swiftly carries him over to authorities. Claudette and Lisa berates Denny for his drug-using though Johnny comforts him "like a father". After the Rooftop Showdown, Lisa invites Mark to the house and the two end up making sweet love in the bedroom. After that, Johnny finally heard the lie Lisa told about him and insist that he did not her. In the rooftop, Johnny and Mark talk about women and how they cheat and a story about a girl who dated a dozen guys, one of them found out about it, she got beaten up so badly she ended up in Guerrero Street, a story that Johnny found to be funny. After Mark leaves, Denny comes in and had a heart-to-heart with Johnny. He admits his love for Lisa but Johnny tells him that nothing is wrong with it and reminds him of Elizabeth, Denny's girlfriend. Lisa talks with Michelle and admits to her that she had been cheating from Johnny with Mark. She tells her that she feels no remorse and that she loves Mark more than Johnny. After Michelle leaves, Johnny confronts Lisa about her lie. He tells Lisa that she is tearing him apart after she threatens to call off the engagement. After the confrontation, Mike approaches Johnny and tells him of the tragedy that happened the previous day when Lisa and her mother interrupted their love-making, he also asks Johnny to get back his underwear. Mike, Johnny, Denny, and Mark all play football until Mark accidentally shoves Mike into a trashcan. Lisa and Clau.dette have another talk where Claudette tells Lisa of her real estate problems and ask her to make Johnny a little more generous. But Lisa tells her that she doesn't love Johnny and had sex with another man. Johnny is seen in the staircase listening onto their conversation and puts a tape recorder under the phone to identify Lisa's lover. The next scene is Johnny talking to his psychologist friend, Peter, about Lisa's infidelity. Mark visits them and joins in their conversation about women and chickens. Then Lisa and Denny enter the scene as Johnny makes some food for Mark and Peter. However, Mark leaves with Peter following him. Peter confronts Mark on the rooftop and finds out that Mark is Lisa's secret lover. Mark attacks Peter but the two forgave each other afterwards, with Peter calling Lisa a "sociopath". The next day, Johnny, Mark, Peter, and Denny all wear their fine tuxes to play football. Later, Johnny and Mark goes to the coffee shop. Susan, the waitress, begs them to get the cheesecake but Johnny and Mark refuses. Mark tries asking Johnny about his client, but Johnny tells him it's confidential. Instead, Johnny asks him about his sex life. After they eat, Mark and Lisa ends up having sex again to the tune of "You're My Rose" by Kitra Williams and the Reflection. After sex, Mark and Johnny plays football in the park. Before Johnny's birthday, Mark and Lisa tries to have sex again but Michelle and Mike interrupts them. Michelle confronts Lisa and her manipulative nature. Johnny and Mark also jogs through San Fransisco and agrees to talk about some marathon the following day. Meanwhile, Claudette and Lisa have another talk as Johnny's birthday approaches, Lisa tells her that she loves Mark despite Claudette insisting it's wrong. At Johnny's birthday, everyone of his friends throw a surprise party for him. As Lisa tells everyone to go upstairs for some fresh air, she and Mark tries to have sex again until Steven, another of Johnny's friends, interrupts them and, later, scolds them. Lisa later lies to Johnny that she is pregnant. However, as Mark confronts Lisa, she slaps him, which escalates to Johnny and Mark fighting. They stop fighting until Johnny sees Mark and Lisa dancing, which leads to the two fighting again where Johnny learns the truths of their affair. Johnny stops the party and locks himself up in the bathroom. Lisa calls Mark and Johnny uses the tape recorder to hear it. Fed up with the world, he throws a temper tantrum and starts destroying the house. Finally having enough, Johnny uses the pistol he recovered from Chris-R and shot himself with it. Denny, Mark, and Lisa eventually finds Johnny's corpse. While Lisa sees this as a sign for Mark and Lisa to be together, he finally gains the courage and nerve to reject her. The distraught Denny asks the two to leave, but the three comforts each other as the police arrive. Category:Movies Category:The Room